All In Time
by hatred101
Summary: When a strange girl appears in Jump City, Raven is suspicious and slightly agitated when she thinks that the person she likes might have a thing for the mystery girl. But what will happen when the girl proves that she might be related to Raven?
1. Don't touch that yet

Summary: when a strange girl appears in Jump City, Raven is suspicious and slightly agitated when she thinks that the person she likes might have a thing for the mystery girl. But what will happen when the girl proves that she might be related to Raven?

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own the Teen Titans.

The new old beginning

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked a girl with ebony black hair, emerald green eyes, with a small, black gem placed in the middle of her forehead. She had a well trimmed body, and was wearing a black T-shirt that had the words "I smile because you've all finally driven me insane" written in blood red letters, and she was wearing a pair of black jeans that had handmade, painstakingly designs on them. Her mother looked back at her. It was then that Katrina realized just how much her mother worried. Raven looked over at her daughter's slim figure slowly.

"All in due time Katrina," she stated in a quiet voice.

"Mom, please, don't call me that. I've donned the name 'Crow' now. Katrina is such a bland name," said "Crow" in exasperation.

"I'll have you know, I named you after a good friend." stated Raven in a slightly harassed tone.

"So how come I've never meet her?"

"…Because she's gone." Raven said, a slight note of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Oh." Crow looked around, in obvious discomfort. Scattered about her was an assortment of strange objects.

"Sooo… why have I never been in here before?"

"I have my reasons."

"Hmmm. Sooo.. what does this little hica-mado for?" asked Crow, pointing to a strange object that looked like a mix between an electric pencil sharpener and a calculator. It was making odd clicking noises that made Crow think about backing up, for it looked as if it was ready to explode at any given moment. Crow quelled her fear and reached out a brazen hand to touch it.

Raven looked over at her daughter to see what she was talking about just in time to see her reaching out a hand for it.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT YET!" Raven yelled, only she was too late. Crow's hand touched the device and she went rigid, and in the next second, as Raven was blinded by a sudden flash a small scream was heard. Raven bolted out of her seat and, when she was finally able to see, cried out in horror to see that her daughter was gone.

"And so it begins." stated Raven in a pain filled voice as a small tear trickled down her pale skin. "Good luck."

Hatred101: And thus ends my first chapter. Flame all you want but any unnecessary and oddly rude comments shall feel my wrath. I'm not called Hatred101 for nothing you know.

Hmmm I wonder what Raven meant by "DON'T TOUCH THAT _YET_" ?

Also, in my next chappie, we will meet in the not so distant past.

Tootles 4 nowsies ;)


	2. Run Beast Boy Run!

Well, back again back again. I wonder what happened to Crow? Who knows for right now, aye? It seems that Beast Boy is causing trouble once again. Also, I don't know if I'm allowed to do this bu I would like to thank bbxrae4ever for actually readin my story.

Disclaimer: Gad I wish I owned the Teen Titans. Unfortunately I don't so naaa.

New things are made to be broken.

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T, I'M SORRY, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" yelled a green boy. Beast Boy looked around, panic streaking through his emerald eyes, as he desperately looked for a place to hide from his empathic teammate. He ran towards the couch, and transformed into a fly.

"You should never have done it. It was inexcusable and you knew it!" snarled Raven, fire burning in her deep violet eyes. Unable to spot him right away, she closed her eyes and searched the room empathically for a sign of his welling fear. Finally sensing something behind the couch, she lifted it up and held it in the air as she looked at the green fly.

"Hello Beast Boy." stated Raven in a deadly calm voice. "What are you hiding from? Not me surely. I'm not going to hurt you…. much."

Beast Boy gave a frightened squawk and ran behind a bewildered Cyborg.

"What did BB do _now_, Raven?" he asked.

"He decided to go snooping through my stuff while I was in the shower. That alone is reason enough to hurt him. The fact that he went snooping through my _journal _is enough for me to kill him. To bad that Robin thinks that he is valuable."

"BB, she tellin' the truth?" said Cyborg, automatically taking up the big brother role.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW IT WAS HER DIARY? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE_ LABLES_ THAT STUFF!" said Beast Boy, a crazed, trapped look in his eyes.

"IT IS _NOT_ A DIARY YOU BLUBBERING, DEGENERATE MORON! It is a _journal_. And of course I didn't label it, because _I _know _exactly _what it is, which leads me to the point that_ you_ should _NEVER_ have been in my room in the first place!" yelled Raven.

"I was just trying to find out more about you! I thought that since you have defeated your father, that maybe you would open up more, but I guess that would be to EASY for you." shrieked Beast Boy in a biting tone.

Beast Boy thought he saw a glimpse of pain before Raven spoke.

"Beast Boy it's not that easy. When you've had to bind up your emotions for as long as I have, it's not as easy to break that cycle. Just because my father is gone, does not mean that I can automatically show my emotions. It has to happen gradually." Said Raven in a near whisper. Raven turned away and headed towards the roof, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to meditate. DO NOT GO IN MY ROOM AGAIN BEAST BOY, OR NEXT TIME, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE FEAR REALLY IS! And, please try not to disturb me."

"You know you got off easy right, man?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah." said Beast Boy in a quite voice. "I think I'll head to my room for a little while."

"You better not be tryin' to get back in Rae's room. She meant what she said."

"Don't worry, I wont try it for a second time in one day. I just need a little time to myself."

Up on the roof, Raven looked over the city, a small sigh escaping from her. 'The city seems so peaceful. Lets just hope it stays this way for the rest of the day' thought Raven, as a tan ray of sunlight hit the city, as the blood red sun began it's decent and the night sky started to peek through.

Hatred101: And so the day ends. Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one promises to be longer and full of chaos, as the Titans fight over breakfast, and when Crow finally makes her appearance.

Crow: 'Bout time you mentioned me again. I was beginning to think I was unimportant. And what the hell are you going to do to me any way?

Hatred101: Find out yourself.

Crow: glare


	3. Broken legs and Bostaffs

'Ello little duckies. 'Ow are ye? Sorry if I 'aven't updated in a while, but I've 'ad some thin's I needed to take care of. Mainly… schoolwork. Bit of a buggar that was, let me tell ye mate. In case ye 'aven't noticed, I like to do every chappie different, so as not to become some borin' bloke who keeps dronin' on an' on 'bout their creations. So, without further a due (sp?) I give ye chappie #3

Disclaimer: Come on, why _can't _I own the Teen Titans?

No More Tears

Deep in the city, in a dark, damp alley, where all of the citizens always managed to avoid, due to the rumors of it being cursed, a sudden bright light filled the area. From that light, Crow fell frightfully to the ground, a sickening and resonant _CRACK _filled the air, as her leg snapped in half from the way she was positioned during the fall. With a cry of pain, she searched for some thing to brace her leg with. Finding what she thought was two iron pipes, she placed them on either side of her leg. She then proceeded by ripping a large strip of her right pant leg, and then ripped that one strip into two. Then, using the strips, she bound the poles to her injured leg, tying it as tight as she could, biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and, ignoring the blinding pain it was causing. She struggled to get up, using the wall to brace herself. Just when she got up, some freak with a long nose, bluish tint to his skin, a mask, black top hat, and a tux came running by. Mumbo laughed manically as he whizzed by, bumping into Crow, making her fall to the ground once again.

"Looks like he's gone." Came a voice, slight disappointment lacing through out it, as Cyborg came into view.

"Yeah, but, I think he left a friend here for us to find." Came a monotone voice, sounding oddly familiar.

Crow snapped her head up to see Raven coming into view, a look of utter distrust mirroring in her eyes.

"Think that we should take her to Titans Tower for interrogation?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, and I'll take her. She's a bit…different. I can barely even read her emotions. Seems she's quite good at cloaking them."

Cyborg merely nodded and called over his shoulder, "Well, just doesn't tire her out. You know Robin is gonna want to question why she has his broken bo-staff tied to her leg."

At that, Crow's eyes widen as she looked down at the two pieces of metal tied to her leg. Before she could say a word, Raven had a hold of her, and was taking her to Titan Tower. Due to the squeamish feeling that it gave her Crow had closed her eyes. The Raven that she knew had once tried to describe to her what it felt like to teleport, but she had never been able to do it so clearly. When Crow finally felt her feet firmly on the solid ground, she opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was that they were in a living room that reminded her of what had become a museum in her time.

"So this is what my mom was trying to say." whispered Crow, in a voice so quiet that Raven strained to hear.

Hatred101: So another chappie is complete. Sorry it was so long.

Crow: You bitch, you broke my leg (walks over and slaps her hard.)

Hatred101: OW! Don't be mad at me, It's not my fault that it fits what I am trying to accomplish!

Crow: glare


	4. No Trust

Oi! I'm back again to YELL AT YOU ALL! Not a single one of you has given a review (minus bbxrae4ever, of course, and for that I thank you, as you probably saw in my 2nd chapter), which highly upsets me, for I have disabled my anonymous review blocker! Oh well, I guess you can't win them all. So without further a due (sp?) my new chappie. But first, a bit of warning, this chappie is a little short so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: All right so I don't own the Teen Titans, are you happy now?

Squeal Piggy squeal

"Who are you, and what were you doing in that alley. Don't you know that only criminals use that alley? Why do you think that citizens avoid it?" asked Raven in a suspicious tone.

"Hay, it's not my fault that my mom's device landed me there and I broke my leg. So why don't you just get off my back and take me to a doctor." said Crow, hoping to God that her mom will never remember her being this disrespectful to her.

"How are you able to block your mind from me, not to mention your emotions." asked Raven, bluntly ignoring her request to go to the doctor.

"My mom taught me to do it when I was only four." said Crow, growing steadily more uncomfortable each second.

"And just who the hell _are_ you?" Raven asked angrily.

Crow gave an exasperated sigh. 'Now I know where I get my stubbornness from.'

"My _name_ is _Crow_, not that it's any of your business or anything."

Raven merely glowered. There was something about this girl that sent warnings through out her mind. And, of course, there was an unforgettable sense that this girl was oddly familiar, even though Raven knew that she had never before met her.

"_What!_ Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Crow in a perplexed, but snappish tone.

"Because I don't trust you. Your hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is." said Raven. "And you know, it will be a lot easier to tell me than it would be to tell Robin when he comes."

As if on queue Robin strolled through the doors… or at least he would have, if it weren't for his broken ankle.

"Tell me what?" asked Robin, pain lacing his voice ever so slightly, not yet noticing the girl perched on the couch, looking as if she were ready to flee.

Hatred101: wellsiys my little freaky-dinks, how are you enjoying the cliffhanger? It makes you want to read more, doesn't it… doesn't it!… DOESN'T I- OH SHIT, HERE SHE COMES AGAIN! RUN PEOPLE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Crow: RUN YOU LITTLE WENCH, 'CAUSE WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GONNA **_KILL YOU! _**

Hatred101: NO, PLEASE, SPARE ME. IF YOU KILL ME YOU WILL NEVER BE HEALED!

Crow: stops trying to run (huff huff) you (huff) mean you (huff) really are going (huff puff) to heal me?

Hatred101: Yes, I promise just don't kill me peeps through her protective position

Crow: sits in a chair next to her and waits patiently

Hatred101: sigh


	5. 1 order of healings please

Hay you little limp-noodles! Sorry if it has been a while, but you'll get over it…. wont you? Oh well. By the by, if you see some simple grammar errors, don't bash me, I suck big time in English. Back again to the story.

Disclaimer: If you own the Teen Titans: "You think your all that but your not!" (You're just living my dream.)

* * *

What do you want?

"Tell me what Rave- WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" said Robin, finally noticing Crow. Beast Boy, and Starfire both looked politely puzzled.

"She calls herself 'Crow', cute isn't it?" said Raven with a roll of her eyes

"What kind of freaky-dunky name is that?" asked Beast Boy with a snort, but instantly regretted it when the lamp beside him blew up in a shroud of black energy.

"What was that for, it's not like I'm making fun of you!" said Beast Boy indignantly, staring at Raven.

"Don't blame that on _me_, I have more control over my powers than that." Said Raven in a slightly biting tone.  
Everyone turned stare at Crow as if just noticing her, and finally taking in her entire appearance, from her dirty"I smile because you've all finaly driven me insaine."shirt, laden with mud from a recent rainfall that was drying on her shirt, to her once beautifully designed pants that was missing a rather large chunk from it, to the black gem that was centered in the middle of her forehead as her ebony black hair trailed gently, but haphazardly down into her face, finally resting on her emerald eyes.

Beast Boy was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Dude, isn't that your bo-staff?" he asked pointing to the makeshift splint Crow had managed to create.

"Yes, new acquaintance, is that not friend Robin's broken bo-staff? Why do you have them tied to your leg? Where did you come from? Are you a friend or a foe?" asked Starfire in a rush.

"The _name Starfire,_ is Crow, I don't know if it is Robin's bo-staff, I have it tied to my leg because I think that my leg is broken, I came from my home, that I don't know is, (A/N: that was a lie if I ever heard/read one!), and if I don't get to a hospital like… NOW, I'll be the worst enemy you ever had, because I am VERY good at being a pain in the ass!" said Crow, her voice raising with each word she said, a hint of her ever consuming fear welding up, more and more.

Cyborg, who had walked in long enough to hear Starfire ask her questions, asked the question that was burning in his and Raven's mind; " So, then what were you doing in the same alley as Mumbo when Rae (Raven bristled ever so slightly at being called by her nickname) and I came?"

At this, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy all raised an eyebrow.

"Like I was telling my m- new friend Raven, my mom created a device, I touched it when I wasn't supposed to, and somehow, it landed me in that alley. _Not_ exactly my fault is it? Now… can I _please _go to the doctor now?" said Crow, a large dosage of impatience sliding in her tone.

"Raven, could you heal the both of us? Then we will decide if she is telling the truth or not." Said Raven, a look of an unknown emotion sliding in and, just as quickly, out of his eyes.

"Sure, whatever boss man." Raven said in mocking salute.

* * *

Hatred101: See Crow, Your being healed. 

Crow: No, your just giving THE ORDERS TO HAVE ME HEALED, NOT ACTUALLY HEALING ME!

Hatred101: It is NOT my fault that I couldn't fit your actual healing all in this page! starts to run for her life before Crow can do or say anything


	6. Anger towards the new girl

Sorry for the slight interruption. All is well now however. Tootles for now so that we can get back to the story.

Disclaimer: Screw the world, 'cause I don't own the famous Teen Titans!

* * *

A strange look alike?

Having the both of them placed side by side, Raven placed a hand over the both of the wound, muttering under her breath for feeling slightly as a lap dog, she healed them both.

Once again, a near by object blew up.

"Have you _no_ control over your powers _what so ever_?" asked Raven, irritation at the younger girls inability to successfully to control her abilities welling up inside of her.

"Sorry, but seeming as how I've NEVER HAD THIS KIND OF SHIT HAPPEN TO ME, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT!" Crow yelled, unable to bring down her voice level. As if sensing what was going on, Raven, after giving a slight sympathetic look to her, tried to calm her down.

"It seems that your powers are driven by your emotions, much like my own. What you need to try to do is remain calm, and try not to get too upset. Whether you're a friend of foe, the plain simple truth is that you have no control over you powers, which is proving dangerous. You should try to meditate—you _do _know how to meditate, right? (Crow nodded) good—whilst you do that, we will decide if you will go to jail or not." said Raven, walking briskly away, leaving Crow to worry about what she had said.

Every one else followed suit (did I use that right?) and paused only when Raven turned around.

"I don't trust her." said Raven bluntly.

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that all the odds are against her right now." said Robin in a reasoning tone.

"Dude, she's hot!" said Cyborg and Beast Boy, almost at the same time.

"How can you say that Cyborg, you were just as suspicious about her as I was only a few minutes ago!" said Raven.

"Yeah, but that don't mean she doesn't look enticing." said Robin, still is a reasoning tone.

"What ever. You people decide what you want, I'm going to the roof to meditate." Said Raven in a snappish tone, as she stalked off, acting completely out of character, but in character at the same time.

"What do you suppose has gotten into Raven?" asked Starfire in a perplexed voice.

"Who knows what's wrong with her. I've been in her mind once, and I still don't get her." said Beast Boy, a shiver running down his spine as he thought of the dark, blank, coldness that existed in her mind.

Robin merely looked thoughtful.

" Perhaps we should let the girl stay for a while." Said Starfire quietly, looking at Robin watch the door that Raven stormed out of.

"All in favor of keeping the girl here, raise their hand." said Cyborg in a serious tone.

Everyone raised their hands after a moments pause.

"Well, it looks like she stays. However, something about her strikes me a little funny." said Robin in quite tones.

"What is that?" asked Starfire.

"Doesn't she sort of resemble Raven in a way?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, as she sat there, back ramrod straight, eyes closed peacefully meditating. Or at least trying to keep her concentration to meditate.

* * *

Crow: YAY! I've been healed!

Hatred101: Told ya. look of triumph covers her face

Crow: glare


	7. Questions

**Hello again all you peoples! I am pleased to announce that I will be quoting the word "said" less often, due to the pointer that I have received. Also, since I have received some new Reviews, I shall be replying to them in the ends of each chapter starting in the next chapter. I will also see what I can do to make the chapters longer as well. So (hopefully) without any more delays, The Story is now back again!**

**Disclaimer: To all of you people who think that you're all that for owning the Teen Titans: … No comment.**

**What about the new girl**

Raven was once again looking over at the peaceful city, wondering how things could have gone so wrong so fast. 'And all because of that new girl" she thought, anger once again surfacing, and threatening to consume her. She had to meditate; she couldn't let the others know how much that _girl_ was able to get under her skin.

Sitting down in her designated spot, she began to slowly and almost lazily chant. But it was no use. She could see the girl's face with such clarity that it was if she was staring straight at her instead of the rumbling city afar.

Then, just as clearly, Raven could see the boys of Titan Tower all fawning over her.

A frustrated sigh escaped her. Something had to be done, and her only hope was that they voted her away, which, with the boys drooling over her, and Starfire's too kind of a nature, she knew that it would be impossible.

The door behind her swung open, and to Raven's despair, Crow stepped through.

Almost in a awkward saunter, Crow strolled over towards her, stopping short, as if sensing the anger that threatened Raven.

"You don't like me very much do you." It wasn't really a question.

"I don't trust you." stated Raven bluntly, not bothering to look at her.

Crow casted her gaze her gaze downward.

"Tell me… why aren't I able to read your emotions? You can never block your true emotions, only hide them."

"I…Umm… It's really beautiful from up here." Stated Crow, hoping that the change of subject would keep questions that she didn't have the answers to away.

"Don't change the subject." So cold was Raven's voice and manner that Crow winced ever so slightly. The only time Crow could remember Raven being so cold was when some freak had threatened to kill her. The memory still caused Crow to shiver.

A small sigh escaped her.

"I can't answer your questions." Crow replied, a hint of loss creeping into the response.

"Can't or wont."

"I can't alright! I don't know what the hell has happened, all I know all these freakish powers I now posses, I didn't have 5 hours ago! I didn't have to worry about all these problems that seem to be beyond my control, and I didn't have to worry about all the… DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME! Why can't I just be back with my mom and dad? Why did I have to be brought back here." Crow yelled, and the last words whispered, remorse spreading through out her body.

A spark of warning and dread filled Raven.

"What do you mean 'brought back'?" Raven shot at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and even if you did, which I doubt, there's nothing you could do to help."

"I'll ask again, what do you mean 'brought back'?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes." Raven snapped.

"The truth is this; I am from year 2025, my mom had taken me into this room that I never even knew existed, and she had all these different gizmo things lying about, I grabbed a hold of something I shouldn't have touched, and it brought me here, and I have no idea how to get back, or how I got these powers." Crow plunged, not stopping until she finished everything she had to say.

Still not bothering to turn around, Raven calculated every thing.

"That makes you about…"

"15."

**Crow: 15…15! YOU MADE ME 15!**

**Hatred101: Cha, that's how old I am, so I can relate to a 15 year old, so hush up or I'll make you out to be 6!**

**Crow: You wouldn't dare…**

**Hatred101: evil grin Try me**

**Crow: gasp…gulp**


	8. A fight

**Back again back again. Now, as I promised, I said that I would reply to the people who reviewed me if I don't get into trouble for it, so:**

**ravenrouge19: Don't worry, so do I xP**

**o-dragon: Thnx for the pointer.**

**nightblade: thnx 4 dareview ;P**

**raven1777: Thnx:) also, her hair could be died o0**

**Raven ' teacher: Thnx, also, how'd ya know my first 2 intials?**

**Superchick116: U enjoy them 2? YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning the Teen Titans.**

All for her

"Your 15?" asked Raven, a hint of unwanted curiosity creeping in her voice.

"Yeah, and… what is your point?"

Before Raven could reply, the alarm when off, and the both of them sped off to the main/living room for details.

"What is it? What's going on?" they both demanded.

Robin, eyes narrowed into tiny slits, only said, "Slade."

"He's at the Central South Park." explained Cyborg.

Now, of course Crow had heard stories of the infamous Slade, but she had only thought that they were only just that; stories. The fact that he was real only heightened the fright that she had been carrying since she was brought here.

"But I thought that Terra (Beast Boy flinches) had destroyed Slade years --- I, uh, I mean… I thought he was dead."

"He was… but he was granted life again by…my… by a demon named Trigon." Raven piped in.

Crow's eyes widen in fear. She knew who Trigon was, and some of what he was capable of, for she also harbored a piece of the detestable beast within her, for her mother had told her many a times as a explanation as to why she had to learn to block her mind.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get him!" Crow nearly shrieked.

Everyone glanced at Raven, who nodded, before they took off, telling Crow to stay put.

Crow scoffed angrily. She was not some simpleton or a child that needed to be told what she should do. Years of training with her parents had convinced her that she should be there fighting with them, right along side of them in spite of her fear.

So with a determined nod of her head, she took off after them. The only problem was, by the time she reached the park, they were already 10 minutes ahead of her, and most of the sladebots were destroyed. Crow watched in awe at the scene before her. Raven had gathered a large number with her telekinesis and was using them as bats. Cyborg was using his sonic cannon and blasting away those farther to him, whilst punching the closer ones within his range. Starfire was in the air, being chased by three or four on jetpacks, disintegrating them. Beast Boy had turned into the alien animal (see betrothed) and was biting into them and spitting them out with a fierce _CRUNCH_. Robin was fighting Slade himself, throwing disk bombs, jabbing with his staff, and landing a series of kicks and punches, while narrowly avoiding being hit himself.

Seeing that Robin looked to be in need of the most help, Crow ran towards him and Slade, hoping to prevent Slade from gaining the upper hand.

As if sensing someone coming from behind, Robin risked a quick glance. But that quick glance caused him to get his knees knocked out from under him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It seems that you took up baby-sitting as well." stated Slade in his normal smooth, dark, silky voice, while watching Robin fall, helpless to get away from him.

"So you're Slade? Wow… I was expecting you to be a little taller. And with a little more sass in your comebacks. People give you more credit than you deserve." Replied Crow, a hint of laughter seeping into her words.

Slade's eye narrowed dangerously.

"You might want to learn when to hold your tongue little girl, you might get hurt. Now… be a good girl and go back home before you get hurt. This is for the adults to handle."

"Adult! HAH! You call yourself an adult! Look at you; you're picking on teenagers! Oh yes, that is really mature isn't it? I've baby sat KIDS with more maturity than you!" scoffed Crow, a burst of laughter coming out with every other word.

Slade roared and came after her, only to be struck down as Robin grabbed his legs, hitting the ground with brutal force.

As a fight to stay on top underwent, Crow tried to imagine Slade's hands bound, praying that her idea would work.

**Hatred101: YAY FOR CROW AT DISTRACTING SLADE!**

**Crow: grin**


	9. A Hasty Flight

You know what? I've been wondering, is there actually anyone who reads these things? I mean, really. Don't most people generally ignore these messages? Let us all ponder that for a sec……… Okay, I'm bored now. TT N/E/Way, to **ravenrouge19**: uhhh…sha she did. THNXYIES FOR THE COMPLIMENT! Also, sorry if the fighting scene sucked, but I'm not very good at those. Okay, now to get back to muh luvely story.

Lovely surprise

Much to her surprise, it did. But it wasn't just his hands that were bound. It was also his entire body! Unable to move, Slade ranted and roared, finally coming quite when he realized he could not escape.

By that time, everyone had been through just long enough to see her bind him, and everyone but Raven ran to Crow, cheering and congratulating. Robin, however happy for the assistance, was upset.

"You defied a direct order."

"Come on Robin, she helped us out!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Actually, Robin, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I don't think that you could have made it without her." Replied Raven begrudgingly.

"It doesn't matter! She could have gotten us all killed! She doesn't know how to fully use her powers for god's sake! That is why I have no choice… no choice at all… Crow, you must stay with us to learn to control your powers. Even… even if it means becoming a Teen Titan." Robin said smiling in a ridiculous lopsided kind of way while giving her a slight and awkward hug. An outraged gasp from Raven was heard before she teleported away.

"Why doesn't Raven like me?" asked Crow, pain lacing in every word.

"Hay, don't worry, that's just how Raven is. She doesn't trust people. It's not like she thinks you're a immature grass stain like BB." Cyborg said comfortingly.

"Yeah it's no—hay!" sputtered Beast Boy indignantly.

Crow couldn't help but to smile as Beast Boy stalked off in a huff, muttering all the way.

#$"' , ./- Back at Titan Tower !#$' ,./-+

"They all like her Raven." Spoke Hatred slyly "They all think that she is better than you for beating Slade."

"No they don't, none of them trust her, that's why…"

"Why what Raven! Is that why the said she could join the team?" said Hatred in a biting tone.

"They're only doing that so she can be watched, so she can be trained, so she can't hurt anyone" Desperation is creeping into her voice.

"**THEN TELL ME _PRESIOUS RAVEN_, WHY WAS _HE_ HUGGING HER? YOU LOVE HIM DO YOU NOT**?"

"Yes…"

"**THEN FIGHT FOR HIM! DO NOT LET HER BEAT YOU AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YOU! BREAK HER SPIRIT, CRUSH HER SOUL, DESTROY THAT PRETTY FACE OF HERS AND MAKE HER REGRET FOR EVER TRYING TO TAKE AWAY OUR MAN**!"

"He's not ours."

"**BUT HE'S NOT _HERS_ EITHER!"**

STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DO _NOT_ CONTROL ME!" Raven screamed. She listened quietly for a minute, dreading that the newly renegade emotion would leave her alone. Silence. Raven sighed. This is not a good thing. If Hatred was able to speak to her so clearly, then she is going to need to come to terms with the object of her problems; Crow. What was it about that girl that upset her so much? A moan escaped from her lips. She knew exactly what was wrong. Robin likes her. There was no way to be sertan as of yet, but Raven was sure that he liked her. And there was the look that she often had on her face that made her question whether Crow didn't like Robin too.

Raven sat down quietly. If she was ever going to be able to face Crow again, she would need to calm down considerably. In a soft, almost singsong voice, Raven started to chant. This was going to be a looooonnnnnggggg day for meditation, and Raven hoped, the their sake, no one disturbed her.

Hatred101: sorry if these chapters are starting to suck, I'm trying to force the story amidst a major writers block, and a brain fart.

Crow: no kidding, your story is really starting to suck furry monkey balls!

Hatred101: **glare** try not to be too kind in your words. --

Crow: **nonchalant shrugging** that would be too easy -o


	10. A Bitter talk, and a shocking secret

Umm… I'm just gonna skip this and go on to the Disclaimer. But first, I will say I am very proud of this chappie.

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans……… ALL RIGHT SO I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Shoot me.

Hurt now, are you?

A lone girl walks briskly through Titans Tower in a awkwardly graceful saunter. Suddenly, she comes to an abrupt halt in front of a door with the name RAVEN labeled on the outside. Glancing quickly around her to make sure that no one else was around, she taps on the door in quick strokes. The sound seems to echo on the other sound of the door. The door inches open just a crack.

"What?" The voice on the other end is bitter and cold.

A relieved look plays on the face of the girl before she glances around again. Just as she opens her mouth the door slams shut, looking as cold as the voice behind it.

"Go away Crow."

"Raven?"

Silence. Crow tries again.

"Raven….Raven, please speak to me. I know what's wrong. Raven… Please Raven… Look, if you don't let me in, Beast Boy will hear, and you know how big his mouth is." Just as predicted, the door opened just enough for her to squeeze in.

Crow looked around her, unable to repress the shudder at how similar her room was to Raven's. Crow's eyes stop as they reach Raven herself. A coldexpression shudders over Raven's eyes as she looks at Crow expectantly.

"Raven… you think that I like Robin, don't you?"

A hint of emotion briefly crosses Raven's face, but Raven herself says nothing, only continues to stare at her.

"Just for the record, I don't. There is a lot of things that you need to understand. Robin… he's like a … a father."

Raven raises a eyebrow unbelievingly.

"A father, huh? Hmm…" Raven's voice is still cold.

"Raven, please… you have to believe me, I—"

"Actually, I don't have to believe a word you say."

"But—"

"No. It would be best if you leave now." Raven turned her back to her.

Crow's eyes narrowed in teenage defiance and anger. She knew she was going to regret this later, but it had to be done.

"You know what Raven? I think you're scared. Your afraid that I might actually be better than you, and it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?" She said in a snide tone.

Raven whipped around angrily, her eyes briefly flashing red, and for a moment, Crow thought that she saw four eyes instead of two.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOUR ONLY A LOST LITTLE GIRL! YOU KNOW **NOTHING** ABOUT ME! NOW GET **OUT**!"

Crow felt, rather than saw, Raven's powers pushing her to the door. Getting angrier herself, she used what of her powers she did know how to control to stop herself from being slammed into the door.

"NO! Raven your going to listen to me whether you like it or not!"

"**GET OUT!**"

Crow was being pushed harder.

"_WILL YOU STOP! I'm your bloody daughter alright?"_ The pushing stopped abruptly, leaving Raven looking slightly flustered.

"What?" Raven asked in a whispered voice.

Crow calmed down a little at the look on Raven's face. She took a big breath and repeated.

"I'm your daughter."

* * *

Hatred101: BWAHAAHAHAH! YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW WERE YOU!

Crow: Ohh no almighty idiot, it's not like you didn't put that Raven is my mom in a earlier chapter or nothing.

Hatred101: You know what, your such a smart ass. If you must know I was talking about the cliff hanger.

Crow: Suuuuurrrrrreeeeee you were

Hatred101: (glare)


	11. The Flashback

**Howdy folks. I sincerely hope that you like this chappie. Also, any reviews that I have not replied to yet will be noticed in the next chapter, so look sharp. -O !**

Disclaimer: I'm still cooler that you, even if I don't own the Teen Titans. (I wish)

Freedom is silenced slavery.

Sitting on top of the roof, feet dangling off the edge, Crow looked silently across the large expanse of water that led to the city. Heaving a hefty sigh, Crow tried to suppress the urge to cry. It seemed as if Crow's very life was being twisted and turned in some sick game that whatever god was playing. Everything she had ever known seems to be fading away from her. Closing her eyes, she tried to summon up a image of her mother before all this. A image of her and her mother running through the yard as her father chased them with a large water gun floated through her mind. A contempt smile played across her lips before disappearing at the thought of the conversation she had with Raven an hour ago.

454545454545484545645655655456+54546+**Flashback**4556456464678645454545454564649

"What do you mean you're my _daughter_?" asked Raven in a choked whisper.

"I mean, you are the one that gave birth to me, and you ar—"

"I know what it means to give birth, and I get that. But … how are you my daughter?"

"Remember, before, back on the roof, I told you about being from the future and every thing?"

"Yes. You mentioned your age as well, and it…. You're really my daughter?"

"Uhhh…sha I am."

"That means… you will be born in a year and a half from now!" Raven reasoned, panic laced in every word she said. A few objects exploded.

"Annnddd your point iiiiiiiiissssssss… what exactly?"

"I – You – But – This can not be happening… no… you were sent here by some one, weren't you? There's no way… I am NOT a mother…I don't do the motherly thing… Who sent you? Why were you sent to me? What do you really want? There is – no – I – You lie!" stammered Raven.

"No… I don't. Look, I'm sure you're in shock right now, sooo…" Crow spoke as she slowly inched towards the door. Raven's once wide, wandering eyes snapped back to Crow.

"Ohh no you don't. You have a lot of explaining to do! Not to mention giving me proof that you really are my daughter, and that you're not toying with me, or some psychopathic freak fan."

Crow grimaced in pain as she tried her hardest not to laugh. Unable to fight her emotions any longer, she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Objects all around her flew into the air, bursting, and crashing against each other, or otherwise merely exploding. Raven, taking control over everything in her room, looked at Crow, fire in her eyes.

"What is so damn funny?" she demanded forcefully.

" Ahmmmm hmm hmm aha haha. You're mighty full of your self, making a comment like that."

"I beg your pardon?" said Raven, her right brow rising dangerously high.

"A psychopathic freak fan… come on now… it's funny! " replied Crow, her voice thick with laughter.

"Indeed… hilarious."

Crow sobered up only to start laughing again. Finally calming down, she looked at Raven. Raven's expression was closed. A sight that Crow was getting used to.

"Raven?"

"Get out. I need to meditate."

Crow's expression went from uncertain to hurt to an unreadable blankness.

"Sure thing." replied Crow in a monotone that would have made a computerized voice proud.

15151515151515151515151515151515**Present**5151515151515151515151515151515151515

Still looking over across the lake, Crow crossed her legs. She knew her mother well enough to know that it wasn't just Raven's need to meditate that she was kicked out. Raven is trying to suppress indubitable furry. And she was the one it was directed towards. Crow gave a dramatic sigh. Maybe she should leave for a while. Just sort of disappear long enough for Raven to calm down, and hope to the gods that she wouldn't get killed in the process...

**Hatred101: He He. Next chapter will (I hope) be just as or better than this one.**

**Crow: I hope so. I don't want to have to finish this story for you.**

**Hatred101: Whatever.**


	12. Emotions

**Look, I know I said that I would reply to all of my new comments, but my time on the internet is limited, and I've already wasted all my time for today, and I promise that my next chapter will have replies for all of my faithful readers. I thank you for giving me a minute of your time when I first started this story. w**

Overdriving the emotions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' SHE'S GONE'!" yelled Raven, wide eyed, staring at Starfire, who looked slightly scared at her friend's reaction.

"Please friend, don't yell. All I am trying to say is that when I went to ask her if she would like to join me to the mall of shopping, she was not there. I checked everywhere that I thought she would go. Please, tell me Raven, I thought you cared nothing for the new friend and teammate. Was I wrong in thinking that?"

But Raven didn't give Starfire time to finish her question before a sudden idea came to her and she was off. As she floated threw the air, past a confused and bewildered Robin, she prayed to god that Crow would be up on the roof. Raven knew that Crow was telling the truth when she told her that she was her daughter, for at the moment Crow said the word 'daughter', all the defenses that had been a constant companion with Crow dropped, and a sudden rush of emotions and memories and thoughts had came to her. True, she still didn't think that she was ready to be a mother, especially since Hatred was still running around, a renegade thief amongst a room of gold. She knew that Hatred still had a chance of consuming her. 'Especially now' thought Raven grimly.

Upon reaching the roof, Raven suppressed a sigh. There Crow was, in the same position that she, Raven, had been in so many times; feet dangling off the edge of the roof, leaning back on her arms, faced towards the city as the sun set facing her, a sight that almost made her sparkle with untold beauty that had yet to fully develop.

Yet, amongst this beautiful sight, Raven could still hear her emotions. It seemed as if the others had caught up with Hatred, and were giving it their all. Unfortunately, Hatred was winning. The last thing that Raven remembered was Hatred giving a echoing roar, and Crow looking back to see Raven, a look of barely contained terror mirroring her emerald green eyes as she scrambled to her feet and called out her name.

Crow, sensing some one behind her, turned her head to see Raven. But this was not how she expected to see Raven. Raven now had four eyes instead of two, and the top set were dark crimson, with a blood red tinge to them. Her normal set of eyes was glowing in a strange white aura. Half of her body was covered in infected looking yellowish aura, whilst the other half was shrouded in a pitch-black aura. Not fully knowing what was happening, she gave a startled and terrified yell.

"RAVEN!"

As a ring of fire erupted around Raven's feet, she was slowly being risen up. Adrenaline started to pump through her veins as she thought frantically for what to do. Finally, with a cry, she ran at Raven, and tackled her down, hitting Raven's head on the rooftop as they fell. As soon as Raven was unconscious, she returned to normal, and her head lagged to one side. Fearing that she had killed her mother, Crow yelled.

"Some one HELP! ROBIN, CYBORG, ANYONE **_HELP_**!"

Crow looked around her in panic. Terrified, Crow sat there Raven's head lying against her legs, tears pouring down her face. At that moment, when she thought all was lost, Crow realized just how hard she had been for her mother, and she knew there was nothing that she could do to change it.

**Hatred101: Well, I really gotta go now, 'cause 1 Crow's chasing me for hurting Raven like that, and 2 my time on the computer is spent. If anyone has any idea on what should happen next, then I am all ears. Know that in the next chapter, you will 1) get replies to all of the new reviews and 2) hopefully get a little Robin/Raven fluff. T-T-F-N.**

**Crow: GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY WELCH OF A WH#E!**

**Hatred101: (runs off full speed, laughing the whole time)**


	13. The Tears of the Lost Heart

**Okay all my little peeps, as promised, I have responded to all your reviews. Unfortunately for you, they're all at the bottom. Also, as promised, I'm gonna have a little fluff. Not much (yet) but some nonetheless (that word is supposed to be bunched like that right?).**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own the Teen Titans, then there is some thing wrong.**

The bird that cries is a bird with a soul

The halls and rooms of the Titans Tower were in a silent mourning. To all the Titans, it was a fitting silence. The shock of the last 30 minutes wiped the smiles off of everyone. Not even Beast Boy had the heart to try to tell a joke. The only other noise besides the beeping in the medical ward was of Crow sniffing. Though she was desperately relieved that no one blamed her for what happened on the roof, she could not help but to feel guilty. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face tearstained. As another pang of guilt racked her body, she chanced a glance at Robin. He was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly looking at Crow. She thought she saw a look of utmost hatred pass over his hansom expression before she turned sharply ahead as Beast Boy, in the form of an adorable puppy, tried to scramble up into her lap.

But the look that she saw flash across his face was not hatred, but gratitude and curiosity. He, like the rest of the team, had noticed that Crow had always tried to make Raven smile. That she had always tried to get Raven's approval. And he had noticed the worry that was on Raven's eyes when she had streaked past him. It was that worry that made him follow her. And it was a good thing, because when he finally reached the roof, it was to find Crow cradling an unconscious Raven ion her lap, sobbing desperately calling out for Raven to wake up, for Raven not to be dead, and for someone to help her. When he had finally gotten Crow to calm down long enough to explain what happened away from the rest of the team, Raven had already gone into her healing trance. He alone had noticed the scorch marks on the roof and on Crow's shoulder. It was when he looked at Crow that he felt that he was closest to Raven. And he knew that they were connected, in whatever way. He felt that Crow was keeping a secret from him, a secret that she had, no doubt, trusted Raven with.

Stifling a yell of frustration, he stood up abruptly and walked off into the medical ward. He peeped tenably around the corner in hopes of seeing Raven's conditions changed for the better. His hopes were dashed. He walked quietly to her bedside and sat down in the chair placed next to it, the chair that, only 5 minutes ago, Crow had sat in. He looked down at Raven's floating body and tried to blink back the tears that were burning his eyes.

A light knock was heard as Starfire came and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"We are planning to go to the Training ward to kick the butt of our frustrations. Would you care to join?" she asked quietly, hoping against all hopes that she was not mistaken in Robin's feelings towards Raven, that he didn't like her as much as she thought.

"No." he replied gruffly.

Starfire left the ward, her expression crestfallen. She had been afraid of this moment, when Robin would, ultimately, fall for her violet haired friend. At the door, she stopped to take one last look at Robin before she finally gave up on the fact that Robin would never be hers.

'Raven,' thought Robin, a lone tear finally falling down his face. 'If only you knew. If only you knew how much I really care.'

Robin, once again stood up. But instead of leaving immediately, he bent down slightly and ever so slightly, and ever so gently kissed Raven. He vowed then and there that he would let her know just what she meant to him.

Crow, who had came to see why Robin had not left for the Training facility, walked in just long enough to see Robin kiss Raven. A small and sad smile played across her lips. And a sudden thought came to her. Maybe, just maybe, her mother and father got together because of her. Her eyes widened as she recalled her mother's final words before being thrown into the past.

"Don't touch that _yet_." She mumbled. "Oh god! She knew! That's why she showed me that room! She already knew!"

**Hatred101: As promised, here are my replies to all of the _newest_ comments. If I left someone out, I'm terribly sorry. **

**_Superchic116:_ Thnx for the advice in chapter 9 that led, ultimately to chappies 10, 11 and 12. Your loyalty towards my story has been flattering (smiles with a idiotic grin) I owe you alot more than you will ever realize. You've done a lot for me by cheering me on. Also, when are you going to make a new cahppie. That can't be the end of it. I've gotta read more. And when I said there were things that I would change, I was refering to Raven. She cannot lose her life so early on... but then again there might be some new chappies ehh?**

**_Raven1777:_ Raven was not all that angry. It was when Raven was mad at Crow, and hatred got loose. Also, thnx for reviewing my story you've no idea how much your cheering me on has helped my story, as well as my confidence.**

**_Ravenrouge19:_ Who said any thing about editing my story? I like it just the way it is, errors and all. How ever, I am thinking about adding more renegade talks. Thnx for the sympathy, but one of these days (when I'm on my own and taking on all the hardships of adulthood), my life will be perfect once again I'm sure. Thnx sooo much for your constant reviewing. Without it, I might have given up on this story a long time ago.**

**_Raven 'teacher_: (grins evilly) but of course I had to stop at that point, I had to make you want to read more, didn't I? Thnx for reviewing.**

**Crow: God Hatred, you are soo long winded.**

**Hatred101: (glares)**


	14. A Kiss In Heaven

**Back again back again to ruin all of your pathetic lives. But what do you care, to you it's all the same, politicians ruling over everyone acting like they are sooo much more superior than you, death, destruction, and mayhem following everyone through out the world. By now you should know just how cruel the world truly is and that you will NOT get the world on a silver platter, so all of you freaks should rise above the pain that society has inflicted upon you and show all those prissy-I'm-too-good-for-you-S.O.B.'s what you really think of them. OH! And StarfireAngle55: I really don't care if you don't like me either. I was just expressing my OPINION! And I really don't care if you don't like my stories either, 'cause the simple fact is is that it is your opinion. Get with the program.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Beep…Beep… _"What was that?"_ Beep…Beep… _"What's happened?"_ Beep…Beep… _"Why can't I see?"_ Beep…Beep… _"There are voices...who's talking?"_ Beep…Beep… _"Everything is starting to fade away now…"_ Beep………Beeeepppp…Beeeeeeeepppppp……

"ROBIN!" Crow yelled, excitement sounding throughout her voice. She ran out of the medical ward and skidded around the corner only to slam into a running Robin.

"What? What's happened?" he panicked.

Crow snatched one of Robin's arms and jerked him into the medical ward.

"You have to see! Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at Raven. She was no longer in her healing state.

"She's been moving her eyes around a lot too. I think that she's trying to wake up!" announced a beaming Crow.

Robin looked at Raven quietly.

"Crow. I want you to tell the others._But_ I don't want them in here yet. We still haven't figured out what caused her … err …her little problem. Tell them that instead I want them all to meet me in the Common Room. Got it?"

"Sure thing big man." assured a still beaming Crow before bouncing off and out of the medical ward.

Robin watched the steady rise and fall of Raven's chest. He picked up her hand and brought it to his face before bringing her ever so pale hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"I'll figure out what happened Raven. Don't worry. Just get better for me. I need you."

Beep…Beep… _"What _**_is_**_ that?"_ Beep…Beep… _"My hand. Who's holding it?"_ Beep…Beep…_ "Someone's talking again... I need to listen. What are they trying to say?"_ "I'll figure out…Raven…worry…better for me…need you." Beep…Beep…_"Who's saying that?"_ Beep…Beep…_"The sounds are starting to fade again…(_Beep…_) no…No…NO…"_

"**NO!**"

"Raven! Don't move! Please quit struggling! Please Raven!" Robin grunted as Raven twisted and trashed about and various objects around them were obliterated.

"**NOOOOOO** –" Robin, who, in his desperation, smashed his lips against hers, cut off Raven's yell. The means of keeping Raven from yelling out backfired on Robin. Now Raven was in his arms, which were wrapped around Raven's thin waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, the both of them kissing as if there was no tomorrow. A groan escaped from the depths of Robin as Raven, now fully conscious, took control of the kiss. It was pure bliss for the both of them… at least it was until Beast Boy walked in and gave a yell.

"Holy shit!"

**Hatred101**: How did you like that chapter? Was it good enough? Did you like it? No? Well tough if you didn't. I'm in a sour mood if you've yet to notice, and further more I do NOT think that anything has to be changed! YOU HEAR THAT **Cousin** _dearest_? NOTHING AT ALL! But, out of respect of my Reviewers, I will apologize for any offensive thing that I have said. Thank you, and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, despite it being so short. For that I hope you forgive me for as well.

**Crow**: Can't I say anything?

**Hatred101**: NOOOOOO

**Crow**: All right…sheesh… you don't have to be such a bitch about it.

**Hatred101**: (rolls her eyes)


	15. Giggles

**Hi my little peeps. I have a major apology to make to you all. I came to the realization that I let too much of my anger out, and WAY too much show in my writing. I am sooooooooo very sorry. I beg all of you to forgive my stupidity for allowing my anger to corrupt me. I know that I was a bit … rude to some of you. All I can do now is hope that in time you will forgive me and enjoy the rest of my story without judging me too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans me no owns.**

"Holy shit!"

Raven jerked from Robin's embrace as if she were being shocked. Robin sighed heavily and looked Beast Boy calmly in the eye.

"I thought I said that everyone was to wait for me in the living room."

"I – you – but – well yeah you did but – how long has this been going on_ huh_?" Beast Boy asked a smug smirk settling over his handsome features.

"Since when has what we do been any of your business?" Raven said in a cold voice, stopping Robin from saying anything by placing her hand over his mouth, as he was about to protest.

"Well I just thought that…that has nothin' to do with it and you know it!"

Raven raised an eyebrow before making a face (A/N: Picture the face she made when Cy gave her a wet wily in the Mad Mod episode) and dropping her hand. Robin, tired of being unable to speak, had just licked her hand. She looked at it with look of freaked out disgust, made a weird sound deep within her throat and wiped off her slimy, spit covered hand in Robin's hair.

"There you go Boy Blunder, some more gel for your hair."

Robin glared at her and then wiped his hair clean.

"ANYWAY! As I was saying before Beast Boy, I told you to go to the living room. Why did you disobey me?"

"Dude come on!" he began, and then noticed the way they were still looking at him. "Fine. I was on my way to the living room when I heard someone screaming. It's only natural that I had to check it out. Call it a cat's curiosity."  
"You know Beast Boy, there is a saying that goes 'Curiosity killed the cat'." Said Robin calmly, but with a evil glint in his eyes that matched the one Raven wore.

"Yeah but satisfaction brought him back." He replied, a hint of dread filling his voice. Indeed, his voice had started to quiver.

"Hmmm… well… it seems that this cat isn't going to be brought back any time soon." Robin replied before tackling him to the ground. Raven, seeing a good place to attack, grinned evilly before using her telekinesis to snatch up a random feather and tickling him with it. The laughter subsided quickly when all the fun was broken by the alarm.

"Okay Beast Boy, lets go." Robin said starting to head off when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to look at Raven, who had been in the process of getting out of bed.

"Raven, I want you to stay here. We can handle ourselves."

"No. I'm coming with you. I can still fight."

Robin sighed. He knew that she wanted to fight and that she was determined to help, but there were too many uncertainties flying around in his head. He walked over to her and grasped her hand.

"Raven… I know how you feel, but I really need you to stay here. I don't know what happened to you completely. Please. Stay here. If not as a teammate, then as a friend." He said right before leaning down and giving her a soft yet brief tender kiss.

"Please."

Raven sighed. She had to help them… but Robin…

'_Robin what Raven? He's keeping you from helping. He wants Crow to take all the glory. Crow may not like him but he likes her.' _Came the voice of Hatred

'No he doesn't. If he did, then it wouldn't have been me he was kissing, it would have been her.' Thought Raven confidently.

'_Oh really? You don't know how long you've been knocked out do you?'_ sneered Hatred.

'It doesn't matter.' Retorted Raven before looking back at Robin's pleading eyes.

"Yes Robin, I will stay here. As long as I get to wander about the tower that is." Raven said.

Robin smiled his goofy crooked smile that Raven adored so much.

"Sure thing." He said before giving her one last kiss before sprinting off.

"As for you Hatred, I have some work to do. I can't allow you to be free any more. Your mine." Replied Raven to the now silent tower.

**Hatred101: Okay folks, how'd ya like that one? Was it corny? Did it kick ass? Or was it just okay. Superchick116, I expect you to at least give a little advice on what the next chappie should be like PLEASE. I'm serious I really need help. This chappie took long enough to make, I don't wanna make a habit out of that.**


	16. Emotional outburst

**Okay peeps. I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long, but I'm kinda grounded right now. No worries though. If you're reading this then I did something right and got ungrounded. Oh well. This chapter revolves on Robin finding out about Hatred and the other emotions like BB and Cy did in the episode "Nevermore" only difference is that Robin isn't going to be sucked into Raven's mind, Hatred – well you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of saying that I don't own the Teen Titans.**

_SWOOSH_. The hydraulic door to Robin's room opened as Robin himself gave a tired sigh. He had forgotten just how much he had been relying on Raven. 'Don't be mistaken, Crow had performed excellently during battle,' thought Robin going over what he would say to Raven. 'But she's too easily distracted. Her problem is that she likes being the number one hero, and doesn't like just being backup.' Robin sighed again. He knew that he would never be able to tell Raven that just yet or she would try to fight the next fight, and until they found out what triggered Raven's little fit, they couldn't let her fight again. And even worse is that he had the feeling that Beast Boy, Cyborg and Crow knew something about what happened, even if they didn't fully understand. And no matter the cost he would find out. He would just have to figure out how to get the guys about talking about the time when Raven had lost control of her emotions (A/N: "Nevermore"). He knew that that somehow held the key of what happened. He just didn't know how Crow fit in to all of it. And why Crow is so strange around Raven.

Just then a sound was heard in the room next to his. That was Raven's room. Thinking that it was just Beast Boy snooping around, Robin got up preparing to lecture Beast Boy again about why he should not be in Raven's room. He stepped out of his room and was on his way to her room when a defining CRASH was heard. Robin ran the rest of the way to find Beast Boy running towards Raven's room as well.

"What happened!' asked Beast Boy in a rush.

"I don't know. I thought that is was you in there."

"Are you kidding me? The last time I was stupid enough to try to go in Raven's room uninvited, she almost killed me. If it wasn't for Cy sidetracking her, I might not be here!" screeched Beast Boy.

Robin looked at him for a second.

"Move out of the way." Beast Boy moved obediently. Robin placed a exploding disk on the door and stepped back before igniting it. What Robin saw shocked him to the bone. There were now two Ravens. One wore a blood red cloak and the other was how Raven normally looked. The both of them were fighting, various objects flying around and smashing into one another. Normal Raven lunged at red Raven but red Raven grabbed a hold of her and used Raven's momentum to slam her into the wall but before normal Raven slammed into the wall, she used her powers to sling shot her to safety causing Red Raven to be the one being slammed into the wall.

"_HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW! HE JUST KEEPS YOU ON THE TEAM SO THAT HE CAN USE YOU AS A LAP DOG AND YOU KNOW IT. WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT!"_ yelled the red Raven, her voice so full of bitterness that it caused Robin to flinch.

"YOUR WRONG! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK! YOU KNOW THAT IT ISN'T TRUE BUT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! But that will all be over soon." said Raven dangerously. Right then Raven took Red in her powers and began to squeeze her down. The farther that Red sank, the colder Raven's eyes became, until finally hatred was no more than the size of a needle tip.

"Never tell me what I feel."

Both Beast Boy and Robin looked at Raven in awe as she threw the emotion into the enchanted mirror that led to her mind. Once she sealed the mirror, she gently placed it down on her dresser table. Then she turned around, but as she went to do so she began to fall, her body going limp from exhaustion. Robin ran to her and caught her before her head even hit the floor. As gently as he could, he slid his arms beneath her into a position that would allow him to carry her. Robin looked up at Beast Boy. Tell the others not to worry and not to bother Raven. Have Crow clean up this room. Tell me when that's been accomplished so I can move her back into her room. No one is to see her until I give the okay. Now go." said Robin in a steely voice.

Beast Boy nodded curtly before taking off. Robin looked at Raven, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Always so secretive my love. Always trying to take care of yourself. This time it's my turn. Not even your father could keep me away from you." he said before kissing her forehead. His heart turned flips as Raven moaned slightly and turned her face to his chest,and smiled as if she knew a seductive secret. He walked calmly out of the damaged room and ignored everyone's questions to what happened and quietly ordered Beast Boy not to say a thing. He then proceeded to the hospital wing to make sure that she hadn't hurt herself. He knew that no matter what happened after today, there would be a lot of happiness in Raven's life from now on. Even if he didn't know whom the red-cloaked Raven had meant (A/N: he did) he knew that no matter what he would be there for Raven.

**Hatred101: So… what did you peeps think? I thought that it was a romantic ending if nothing else. But oh well, that's just what I think. Please! Tell me what you peeps think.**


	17. The poem, flight and a overheard talk

**Hello peeps. I'm just gonna skip the intro 'cause I'm kinda sleepy. Oh and Superchick116 (rubs her now VERY knotted head) make sure that you don't hit me in the head again. Please? It really hurts 'cause I think that you put a rock in it.On a very quick note I would like to say something. As you know, theTeen Titans have been axed.Here is myadvice to you: **

_PEOPLE! DO NOT BE DISCURAGED! EVEN IF IT MEANS REBELING, DO NOT LET CARTOON NETWORK GET AWAY WITH TAKING THE TEEN TITANS AWAY! YOU MUST WRITE TO THEM! TRY TO CONVENCE THEM WHY THE TEEN TITANS SHOULD CONTINUE! TO NOT DO THIS WOULD PROVE THAT YOU REALLY AREN'T A TITAN FAN! PLEASE! SAVE OUR DARLING TEEN TITANS AND HELP MAKE THE WORLD A MORE PEACEFUL PLACE! KEEP FIGHTING! WRIGHT A HAND WRITTEN LETTER TO PROVE TO THEM THAT THE TITANS DO MATTER! CONTACT THEM NOW AT:_

**__**

**__**

**_Cartoon Network _**

**_1050 Techwood Dr _**

**_Atlanta, GA 30318 _**

Any way. Let's just head to the story now shall we?

**Disclaimer: HAY DON'T STONE ME JUST 'CAUSE I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Robin sat at her side his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep and a content smile on his face. Next to him, a poem lay. Careful not to awaken him, she picked up the poem and began reading. The more she read, the more she knew that her decision would be hard.

"_Darling oh darling, you're the marvel of my eye_

_Not even temptation herself could make me stray_

_Because forever more my heart is bound to you_

_And my love for you is evident in our everyday life_

_To lose you would be to lose part of myself_

_Causing me to become naught but a empty shell_

_You glow when there is no light_

_And your image is the one that I'll see when I die_

_No one in this world could possibly make me love anyone more_

_Than the way I love you_

_I say this not with my mind or mouth, and not even with my body_

_I say this with only my soul and heart._

_It may not be much, but for now it's all I've to give_

_So love me now and think naught of the dangers the future will bring."_

Raven tried her best to keep herself from crying. She hated to cry. As careful as she could, she scooted out of her bed and looked around. They were in her room. He had everything sparkling clean as well. She sighed. Slipping on her cloak and boots she thought of the reaction of the others when they found her gone. They were loyal friends, but if today was any indication, she was going to hurt them in a way that not even her father could hurt them. She couldn't let that happen. She turned back to look at Robin, his face so peaceful. She stepped over to him and placed a light kiss on his forehead. At least now she knew what he felt for her. As she reached the door, she once again looked back. Then she stepped out of the door. Once outside, she used her powers to scan the tower to find out were everyone was. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the garage talking in low breaths. Starfire was in the living room, pacing frantically. But Crow…she couldn't figure out were Crow was.

"That's because I'm right here." Crow stated in a disapproving voice. "Were exactly do you think your going?"

"Since your from the future, you tell me."

"You're trying to run away. Even Mammoth would be able to tell that. My question is why. You've nowhere to turn to, you have friends that tried to protect you even when the world was dead, and you have Robin. The guy practically adores you. He has poems everywhere about you. But you're still trying to run."

"Look Crow, where I go is none of your damn business. It doesn't matter how much they may like me, I 'm a danger to them. You saw what happened on the roof! Half of me wanted to kill you! How is that for a friend! I could have lost control of the fight and killed both Robin and Beast Boy earlier! What kind of friend would I have been then!"

"Mine. You were still you. That wasn't your father. Believe me. I have him festering in my body even now. But we know the things that Trigon cold never hope to understand. Love, loyalty, and friendship. I'm sorry you're not going anywhere." Crow replied cooly.

Raven glared.

"How much do you want to bet? You may be my daughter but --" Raven was cut off by a sudden gasp. Both Raven and Crow looked over. Star had over heard them.

**Hatred101: Sorry if this chapter sucked. It was the best I could do for now. My thing about the Teen Titans will remain. I think that even though it has been canceled, if enough people write to them demanding that they get back on air, that it will happen. I guess all I can do now is hope that some one agrees with me and helps. Buh- bye for now.**


	18. His Vioce

**Remember Peeps, help save the Teen Titans at**

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood dr**

**Atlanta, GA 30318**

**Disclaimer: I will not say that I don't own the Teen Titans again! No I shall not! Or even the lyrics to Korn**

"Raven…Crow? Is what I heard wrong? Did you just say that Crow is your daughter?" asked Starfire tentively.

"Uhhh… ahmm…well you see…" began Crow, looking at Raven for help, who took a deep breath.

"I don't see why I shouldn't tell you. You see Cr – " she started

"I was just joking!" Crow shrieked in a high-pitched voice that betrayed her.

"Why do you not want me to know that you are Raven's daughter?" asked Star unconvinced that it was really a joke.

Crow looked down at her feet.

"Your not supposed to know. It was bad enough that I had to tell Raven. You see, I know enough about time travel to know that if you go back in time, you're not supposed to alter it. I did just that by telling Raven the truth. If too much is changed, then I might cease to exist, and well…. Look, I'm a… buh-bye." she said before teleporting off before anything else could be said. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she was in the park were she and her mother used to watch the sun set. Jumping slightly as a nearby bird chirped, she chided herself for being so foolish. Concentrating hard, she teleported her C.D. player to her as well as a few of her favorite CD's. Looking through them, she finally settled on her Korn "See You On The Other Side" CD. Heading to the nearest bench she skipped ahead to "love song". She bobbed her head slightly, all the while thinking about how so many things had gone wrong so quickly.

" _Mother, your holding my heart screaming_

_Mother, they left me broken bleeding_

_Son, the man you loved and bleed for…"_

How was it that so quickly in just a matter of seconds, she had to deal with a paranormal twist in her once peaceful life?

She knew that her mother knew what would happen when she touched that little thing, but how did she know?

"_Love song for the dear departed_

_Headstone for the brokenhearted_

_Arms to kill…"_

Even more, how was she going to get back to her own time? So lost in her own thought, she didn't realize how late it was, or the strong arms that embraced her. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she realized that he was there.

"You've been naughty love. Just leaving me back in our own time without even a warning that you were going anywhere." came his rumbling voice over the music. Tossing her headphones off her ears and on to her neck, she turned swiftly around an gave him a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" she cried, staring into his electric blue eyes, taking in his spiky hair and his devil-be-damned smile, his face so close to hers that she could feel the heat of his breath before giving him a large kiss that swiftly turned passionate. When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily.

**Hatred101: Hah! Hay, sorry if I got part of the lyrics wrong to the song "love song" by Korn, but I'm trying to do this by memory, and I just got this cd on Christmas, so… also, Crow's mystery lover will be reviled in the next chapter. It also occurred to me that I never gave you you're breakfast fight I promised. I'll try to do that in the next chapter, but if not, don't hate me. Also, I'm sooooooooo sorry that this was such a short chapter.**

**Crow: What, am I not allowed to get my two-cent in?**

**Hatred101: Sure say what you gotta say.**

**Crow:….Yeah, I got nothing…**


	19. Humor me, but don't lie

'**Ello me little freaks. I promised a breakfast fight, and a breakfast fight ye'll 'ave from me. So loveys, sit back and enjoy this chapter whilst ye can afore it's ova. And no mocking me olden English accent! I do me 'umble best at it and think I do it quite well. (glares at anyone who tries to challenge her)**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the message that I don't own the Teen Titans by now, you an ijiot!**

All was quiet the next morning as the Titans all slept in. not a sound was heard in the entire tower. Then…

"WAKE UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! HAY! ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING? GET UP!" Beast boy yelled at the top of his voice. He took a quick breather before charging into the nearest bedroom. Star's. He then transformed into a rooster, strutted up to her bed, jumped up next to her head, lowered his and squawked as loud as he could in her ears, causing her to swing bolt upright, throwing star bolts as she went, hitting Beast boy in the middle of the head, and causing feathers to fly every where. Star looked at him before giggling as he transformed back into his normal self-spitting out a single feather.

"What is the trouble Beast Boy?" she asked, trying to look serious, but unable to even keep a straight face.

"Breakfast…" he stated, a finger going up before he fell to the ground. Star laughed once more and helped him to his feet. He dashed off to the other rooms to do the same, only now with a bit more caution. Finally with only Crow's and Raven's rooms left, he felt kind of apprehensive, for despite his caution, Robin had still hit him in the arm with his boe staff, and Cyborg had hit him in the butt as he ran for cover, and he had a nasty feeling that Cyborg had already been awake, and had hit him on purpose. He put his hand on the door, balled it up in a fist and raised it back to knock, but the door suddenly swished open to reveal a glaring Raven. She had been upset by Crow's behavior, and when she had went to bed at 12:31, she still had not came back.

"What?"

"Breakfast… aren't you normally one of the first one's up?"

"Beast boy."

"Yeah?"

"Move out of my way."

Beast boy hurriedly obliged. He turned and watched her go before she stopped suddenly.

"Have you gone to wake up Crow yet?" she asked in a voice that sounded strained.

"No why?"

"Don't."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow, wondering at her mysterious mood. He then followed her to the kitchen where the sound of eggs being cooked sounded.

"I hope those are tofu eggs." Beast boy said, his skin crawling at the thought of real eggs being used, his thoughts of Raven being thrown aside.

Cyborg looked down at Beast boy with a look of disgust as he said, "Don't nobody else in this tower eat that crap but you."

Beast boy looked up at Cy.

"Dude! I've been a chicken before! It's like eating myself!" he said, outraged. Then looking at Cyborg's back he added with a smirk, "Besides. All an egg is if you think about it is nothing but an aborted chicken. And you'll never know how mature the egg is until you've cracked it, and by then you could have cracked an egg to find a half developed chicken." He looked back at Cy to find him looking back at him, his eyes watering, and his face a vivid green. Cyborg jabbed a finger at the frying pan behind him. Beast boy looked over at it to find (**A/N**: how ironic is this?) a half developed chicken. Beast Boy's mouth dropped before he raced Cy, Star, and Robin to the bathroom. Lucky for Raven, she hadn't wanted any thing, and hadn't bothered to look. Instead, she was engrossed in her thoughts. It wasn't long before Cy, Beast boy, and Robin returned to start bickering about what to eat. Beast boy wanted non-dairy waffles, Cy wanted bacon and biscuits, and Robin wanted steak and grits. When Star had finally returned, she was slightly pale and she had a worried expression. As she sat down on the sofa, she tried to digest what she had just heard.

**Flashback**

Star stepped out of the bathroom tentively, still marveling at the irony that what Beast boy had described had actually happened. As her bathroom was close to Crow's room, and Crow was like Raven and needed to meditate, the voice she heard hadn't bothered her. It wasn't until a male voice seemed to reply that Star got curious. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Jace, I want to leave this place_ now_. It's not normal for me to be here. It makes me feel… well, it makes me feel a little creped out knowing that soon there is going to be a death here. That is why none of the Titans left return to this place in our time, right?" came Crow's muffled voice.

"Yes, but your mother told me to tell you to live it out. Look love, I'm not to happy about this either, but it has to happen, especially if you want to be born." There was a moment's pause where rustling could be heard. "I know I'm gonna miss you if your never born. I kinda like having you at my side like this." Came the male voice that Star assumed was this Jace that she was talking to.

Crow heaved a sigh.

"Do you know when he'll be attacking? Has he told you yet?" she asked in a defeated voice that sounded as if she were pressing her face against something.

"No love, not yet. I'm trying to find out." Came Jace's voice tenderly.

"Tell me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why can't you take me back to our own time with you when you go back? Why not even a little?"

"I think you know the answer to that love."

Another sigh was heard. Star eased away from the door, a feeling of numbing shock welling in her. Perhaps they were all idiots for trusting Crow, because it sounded like Crow was working for someone against them.

**Present**

Star glanced a look at Raven. Should she tell her?

**Hatred101: Well folks, I 'ope this chappie suited ye all. And I'm sorry I didn't get up more of a fight in the breakfast fight. I'll keep trying me best to make up for that loveys. **

**Crow: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME? AREN'T I S—(Hatred throws herself against Crow to cover her mouth whispering muttered curses at her) **

**Hatred101: ANYWAY (grunts as Crow wiggles) 'TILL NEXT TIME LOVES!**


	20. his departure

**Okay my freaks, I'm back. I don't really know what to expect for this chappie, 'cause I doing this as I go (wow! I actually didn't plan this chapter! That's rare.)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Teen Titans, but that's okay for now.**

Crow looked up at Jace's somewhat rigid profile. 'He knows something.' She thought worriedly hoping against all hope that it wasn't anything that could endanger him. She knew that he would never admit that anything was wrong if she asked him. He just wasn't that way. He would do anything to keep those he love safe. But somehow, despite her nagging worries, she couldn't help but to think how handsome he looked outlined against the setting sun. Jace turned to look at her.

"It's time for me to go for now. Wait for me tonight?" he asked, a gentle smile playing against his lips. Crow returned the smile.

"Of course I'll wait up for you. I'd be daft if I did differently."

Jace's smile grew. He stepped towards her and opened his arms out to her, which she gladly stepped into. Locked into a lover's embrace, Crow no longer worried for his safety. He had asked her to wait up for him tonight. That meant he thought he was coming back, and he always did what he said he would despite the nature. Crow shivered a little from the memory of how they first met, that cold look in his eye. Jace laid his head up against hers.

"Cold love?" Crow shook her head.

"Just remembering," She eased herself from his embrace. "You know, back when we first met."

Jace's eyes suddenly seemed unreadable.

"I remember. You were there when I was trying to kill your grandfather. You tried to stop me. I still don't understand why." His voice seemed to be stony, and slightly cold. Crow reached up and smoothed out the lines that were etched in his face.

"I did it because he was my grandfather. I wanted the pleasure of killing him. It was nothing against you. I promise." She explained, willing him to understand. Jace nodded his head slightly, but the shuddered, unreadable look remained in his eyes.

"Have you killed him yet?" His voice was no longer cold and stony, but soothing and curious. Crow shook her head.

"I got sucked into here before I could." Jace nodded.

"Love, I have to go now. If not, I'll never be back in time to warn you of anything."

Crow let him go and said, "I have to go back in before anyone tries to find me anyway. Hurry back."

Jace grabbed her arm, twirled her around until her back was against his chest and kissed the side of her neck. He then let her go and ran off the roof do disappear into a portal like hole. Crow stood rigid for a second, wishing that he didn't have to go. She remembered all that he had done for her, like the time her parents almost got divorced because of her. She let a silent tear fall down her face before gathering her composure back. Crow walked calmly back to her room, listening to all the sounds. It seemed that everyone went out to a club. Crow sighed.

40 miles into Gothem City in a house that flaunted with wealth, a man looked down at the message runner. It seems that he was going to get some extra help after all. Then he would no longer have to worry about a future were his work would have to be done in secrecy. The man let a smile creep up on his face. Waving the runner away, he looked over at the window to see his new assassin teleport into the room.

"Do you never knock?" asked the man in a rasping voice.

"It's not in my job description." Came the smooth reply.

The man sneered.

"We no longer have to worry about the future teens. We've received some unexpected help."

The assassin just looked at the foolish old geezer that stood before him thinking that he had won when the battle has yet to even begin. The assassin's blue covered eyes rolled into the back of his head and were replaced with pitch-black eyes. 'This is not going to be a very fun fight like he once thought that it would be.

**Hatred101: Hay I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I had hoped that it would be, but like I said, I actually didn't plan this chapter, which for me is highly unusual. **

**Crow: yeah yeah yeah, we all know that you're a nerd, so shut it.**

**Hatred101: What's wrong with being a nerd? It's actually fun! Besides, I'm not a nerd, I'm a geek. There's a difference.**

**Crow: (snort)**


	21. The secret meeting

**Hi, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Starfire looked around the warehouse. She had purposely suggested that they go to the party in order for her to speak to Crow. 'But it seems as if Crow decided not to come along.' Starfire thought ruefully. She had to do something to find out who Crow was really working for; the good side, or the bad. And she was willing to do anything to achieve her means. Stepping quietly into the shadows, praying that her glowing eyes wouldn't give her away, Star waited. About an hour later her patience rewarded her. A young man with startling blue eyes suddenly stepped into her view and moments later a figure wrapped in a white cloak appeared. Surprisingly enough, the voice that came from the cloaked figure was not that of a man as Star had expected, but that of an aging woman.

"Jace. I trust you have not betrayed me by telling her what will happen."

The words were spoken coolly, but there was no denying the hidden danger that laced the voice.

"No Mrs. Garrison, I haven't. I'll admit however, Crow is very persistent. I have the nagging suspicion that she gets that from you."

"Yes… you're right, my daughter is much like me. But I'll ask you not to call me by my husband's name in this time… it's Miss Roth. At least…for now it is."

"Yes ma'am…. You know that Crow doesn't know you're in this time right?"

"Yes…I know. She doesn't need to know just yet."

With a curt nod, the cloaked figure slipped something in Jace's hand, and disappeared into the shadows. Jace himself had walked slowly out of the room, as if pondering something. Starfire stepped quietly out of the shadows, jumped up and flew out of a near by open window. She had a lot to think about. And she had to talk to Crow the next chance she got.

**Hay peeps, I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I need you all to bear (did I use that wrong? I don't even know anymore.) with me for a little bit. I'm having some problems with my computer. It's trying to crash. :p**


	22. Future Rae, memories and hands

**Okays peeps. Not going to say much. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans I do not own.**

The cloaked figure of the old woman that Star had just seen walked quietly down the streets of Gothem. Things were going just as they should have. She had to be sure that all the events played through, or else all would perish. Now all she had to do was find a way to keep Star from saying anything to her former self, or her daughter. She knew that Star was there when she had been talking to Jace. Even if she didn't already know it would happen, she would have known that she was there. She could feel her. What bothered her was how close Star had come to ruining everything. If it wasn't for the future Star finally telling her what had happened, Raven might not have been able to stop all of the nonsense. Star had come precariously close to unraveling everything that should happen. Raven thought back on the episode that had just transpired.

* * *

"_Who are you!" rage pumped through the high girly voice. Raven turned around slowly, and even slower, she pushed back the hood of her cloak. _

"_Hello Star…I had forgotten how persistent you used to be before the Titans broke up."_

_Raven's cool violet eyes stared calmly into Starfire's wide, shocked jade green eyes._

"_Ra – Raven?"_

_Raven gave a slight smile._

"_What has happened to you…why do you look so…so much older?"_

"_It's what sixteen years does to you."_

"_But… how did you suddenly gain sixteen years?"_

"_I didn't Star. I am the Raven of the future. I am the Raven that Crow knows. Tell me…when were you planning on telling me that you had saw me talking to Jace? Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was here? I know you knew. Your future self told me. It does disappoint me that you never told me sooner, but late is better than never, huh?"_

_Star's eyes suddenly narrowed. _

"_How do I know that you are really Raven? You could be some robot that Slade built to fool me."_

"_Then tell me, how did I know about Jace or Crow. I can promise you that Slade won't know about Crow for a while, unless things are carried out the way they're supposed to."_

_Star's narrowed eyes turned to hard slits._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_Raven looked a bit upset that she let that slip, but then shook it off._

"_I'm sorry old friend, but I can't tell you right now. Events must take place as they're supposed to. Just trust me. I need you to keep quiet about this until things calm down."_

"_Calm down?"_

"_Just trust me… if not me then, at least trust my past self… I won't allow any major harm to come…" _

_As the future Raven spoke, she faded quietly into the shadows._

* * *

Indeed, Raven had just escaped a narrow spot… and she knew that it wasn't over yet either. Raven gave a shuddering sigh that reverberated all around the silent alley. Raven suddenly stopped. There was someone near…and who ever it was wanted harm done to her. Raven turned slightly, just in time to see a hand with blackened armor strike out to her head and knocked her out in a single blow, and then Raven knew no more.

_Hatred101: Well…how did you like it? yes no… hay peeps, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update…long story… even longer than this one. That's another thing, this story is nearly finished, just to let y'all know… there should only be about 7, 8 more chaps total… sorry it's taking so long…_


	23. NOT A ACTUAL CHAPTER! just a note

**A/N:**

Just a quick note, I no longer have a computer, due to mine having a foot go through it, ergo, my reason for not submitting any more chapters. (And that sucks 'cause I had at least 4 chapters and was almost finished and I no longer have them.  ) (tear)

SORRY FOLKS, PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! IT AIN'TA ME FAULT!


	24. Trouble with Star

**Hi peeps I'm back for a little while. I'm not gonna be able to tyoe a lot of chapters 'cause i'm doing this at a public library, but things will get better in the end, they always do. So without any further delay and frustration, i present my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeas I soooo don't own the Teen Titans**

Starfire walked around the kitchen, her eyes averted as Crow tried to once again to catch them.

"Come on Star, why are you being so cold? Couldn't you give in just a little?" Crow was met with silence.

"You obviously wanted to tell me somthing and now you act like our meeting was a mistake. What is the piont?" Crow grummbled.

"I... you see... Look, there are some recent events that I need to take into consideration to decide if I should really tell you what I had originally wanted to tell you." Star stated, her eyes focused on Raven meditating.

" Then why the HELL," Crow yelled, "wont you look me in the eyes? What could have possibly happ -- " Crow cut off short as Star finally looked at her. She almost wished that she hadn't, for the look of confusion and turmiol that covered her eyes made Crow want to weep for her.

"Star? What... What happened?"

**Sorry friends, but I really have to stop here. I promise that the next time that I get in front of a computer, I shall write four times as much as this chapter, but for now, my library time is up.**


End file.
